greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2) 44
Synopsis for "Red Badge of Rage: Part 2" Kyle asks Salaak why Mogo is in orbit around Oa, Salaak says he can only surmise that Mogo is responding to the General Distress Call sent out. Munk suggests worrying about Mogo later and concentrating on matters at hand, namely stopping the Black Lanterns from devouring the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and Guy's red ring. The rest of the Green Lantern Corps on Oa futilely try to stop the Black Lantern Corps from destroying the Green Lantern Central Power Battery when Guy comes in, continuing his planet-wide rampage to exterminate the Black Lanterns, and takes out a few more. Kyle's ring informs him the foundation of the Central Battery has been compromised, Kyle sees that the Central Battery is falling and tries to stop it but fails. The rings declare a planet-wide emergency because of the debris traveling out at two hundred miles an hour and recommends making Energy Spheres. Once the dust cloud dissipates, Kyle sees Guy continuing his rampage and tries to go after him but doesn't get far because Vath Sarn stops him because Guy's body counts are triple what the other Lanterns are able to accomplish with Munk's help. Kyle doesn't accept this and goes to calm Guy by showing him he's alive. Guy tells Kyle he doesn't want to take the Red Ring off and attacks Kyle. Kyle ties Guy down and tries reasoning with him but Guy thinks he's just a Black Lantern trick. Salaak contacts Mogo and informs him that the Central Power Battery has been compromised and orders him to report his battle plan immediately. Mogo tells Salaak he will rid Oa of the Black by any means necessary and his primacy directive is to preserve Oa and the Central Power Battery. Salaak asks for details of the directive and Mogo responds simply "To Purge". Mogo manipulates his gravitational pull and sucks every living thing on Oa into space. Mogo informs the Lanterns that he's pulling all organic matter to his surface for consumption and recommends they use hand-to-hand combat because of the interruption of the rings and the proximity to the Black Lanterns. Mogo tells Iolande that she doesn't need to worry about the wounded Lanterns she brought to him earlier as they will be protected and cared for until they heal. Mogo pulls the Black Lanterns under his surface to tear them asunder and diffuse them, sift them into atoms then draw them to his core where they will be superheated and prevented form re-forming forever. Kilowog orders all the Lanterns back to Oa and Kyle tells the remaining Lanterns to find Guy and get the Red Ring off ASAP. Guy appears behind them and tells them that they shouldn't worry, he's found them. Appearing in "Red Badge of Rage: Part 2" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Arisia *Gpaak *Isamot Kol *Kilowog *Kyle Rayner *Larvox *Mogo *Iolande *Rori Stroh *Salaak *Soranik Natu *Vath Sarn Supporting Characters *Indigo Tribe *Munk *Red Lantern Corps *Guy Gardner *Star Sapphire Corps *Miri Riam Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Barin *Jack T. Chance *Ke'Haan *Kreon *Tomar-Re Other Characters *Sinestro Corps *Kryb Locations *Space Sector 0000 *Oa *Oan Citadel *Mogo Items *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Green Lantern Central Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=13765 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_2_44 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-vol-2-red-badge-of-rage-part-2/37-193357/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps